


Two "Friends" Just Casually Kissing B)

by squarree



Category: OCs - Fandom
Genre: Boys Kissing, Gay, Homosexuality, Just Friends, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Male Homosexuality, Totally, hah, just two friends kissing yknow, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squarree/pseuds/squarree
Summary: Breathe in, Breathe out. Kissing your friend can't be that hard--right? Easier said than done, I guess.





	Two "Friends" Just Casually Kissing B)

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhh hi!!!!!! im new to this platform so i think it'd be pretty cool if I publish something I don't feel like finishing onto here.i do have a much longer story that I might post on here, let me know if I should B)

Owen sits quietly in the passenger seat of Sergius’s car, leaning against the car door with a fidget spinner spinning in his hands. His nails already hurt from biting them during this whole “trip”. Which, by the way, are covered by the sleeves of his jacket. Well, per se; it isn’t exactly his jacket. It’s Sergius’s--and considering their differing height and size differences, the red jacket is oversized on the redhead enough. Plus, it smells like Sergius too. Originally, Owen only asked to go so he could get his mind off things. He had a supposed bad day after failing one of his tests--again. And as much as attempted to, his ADHD brain just could never focus on studying for anything. One moment he’s sitting down and the next he’s off in the kitchen snacking on something. It’s impossible for him to just sit still sometimes.

Sergius sits in the driver’s seat with his hands firmly grasped on the steering wheel. It’s around 9 PM, so it’s already pretty dark outside. To Owen, he’s looking as pretty as always; with his curly and poofy black hair, tall figure, and mahogany skin. His eyes glance over to a nearby cliff-like area, with a good view of their own town.  
“You wanna park over there and just--I dunno, chill for a little bit?” Sergius asks his friend, keeping his eyes on the road.  
Owen jumps a little at the sudden disturbance from the silence. He looks over at his friend. “Oh--uh, sure. How long can we be there?”  
“As long as you want, bud. We’ve got a 1 am curfew anyway. Just like auntie wanted.” Sergius says, referring to the restricted 1 am curfew put in by his aunt whom he lives with.  
Owen gets back into his curled up position, leaning against the car door. He puts his skinny finger in between one of the dents of the spinner, spinning it once more. 

As they pull up to the small cliff, a familiar song known as Heat Waves fades out. Sergius parks the car so the front of the car is facing the view of their town. Owen looks over at the view and sits up. The light from the town shines in his square, frail spectacles. Sergius glances over at his friend  
“What’dya think? Pretty cool, huh?” He comments, also looking out into the view.  
“It’s--It’s awesome-” Owen whispers, looking over at him. His pale face melts into a light shade of pink as his eyes sparkle. God, just, looking at his friend made him fluster. His heart feels like it’s melting into a hot puddle. How long as he even felt like this? Sixth, maybe seventh grade? Only the god of love can answer that. Because by the looks of it--Owen’s been struck hard by some cupid’s arrow for too long. His intentions to kiss someone so magnificent have always been there. Sure, they’ve only kissed once--but he’d never mind kissing him again. In fact, he wouldn’t mind kissing Sergius at this very moment. But would the other even comply? He’ll quite possibly find that out soon.  
A familiar tune begins to quietly play. Summer Depression--girl in red comes up on the small screen in blue font.  
“Hey, uh, Sergius?” Owen whispers, gently tugging at his friend’s gray shirt. His friend immediately looks over at him and tilts his head.  
“Mhm--what’s up?” He asks, his brown eyes still hinted at with lights from the town below. Owen sets the blue fidget spinner in the cupholder. Getting on his knees, he puts one hand on the middle compartment and one below his friend’s chin. He places his pointer finger underneath his chin with his thumb against his lower lip as he lowers Sergius’s head slightly; therefore their heads are equally leveled. There’s a sudden romantic tension between the two boys.  
“C-can I just,” he pauses. “..y’know, kiss you, I guess..?” The redhead asks softly, staring deeply into his friend’s lovely chocolate-colored eyes.  
The other smiles. “Course, bud. I don’t mind at all.” It’s hard to tell if Sergius is being sincere, or if he’s doing it to be nice. It’s always hard to tell with him.  
Owen’s heart leaps. With a nervous and flustered smile, he leans closer to his friend’s face--before kissing him on the lips softly.


End file.
